


Light the way Home

by actuallyitscaptain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Freya (Merlin), Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Gaius psychoanalyzing everyone, Gen, M/M, Merthur Glompfest 2020, Parent Gaius (Merlin), Soulmates, TFW you want to help but all you do is hit things, Uther Pendragon is not a good person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain
Summary: Freya lives, and Merlin runs off with her, sure that his feelings for Arthur will never be reciprocated. Arthur is stuck at the castle trying not to panic because Merlin LEFT HIM! To top it off, his connection with his soulmate is flaring up. Since soulmates are worse than magic in his father's eyes, he and Gaius are left trying to dodge bullets.Rating likely to change, but not to Explicit.
Relationships: Freya & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Merthur Glompfest





	Light the way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts), [pukajen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukajen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by [pukajen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukajen/pseuds/pukajen) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Thank you to Merlioske and pukajen. These were both such lovely prompts! I hope you don't mind that I combined them.
> 
> Merlioske's Prompt: What if Freya didn't die and Merlin actually left with her because like, it's not like Arty will /ever/ see him as more as a servant and this whole Fate thing is...frustrating and if he /is/ meant as Arthur's other half well, he's not seeing it and in any case, if Fate's real then it's her job to make it work. Whatever, off we go.
> 
> Arthur, obviously, does not compute Merlin leaving, because it's him and he's blond and dense so, naturally, something's not okay and what kind of King will he be if he can't even take care of his, obviously /just/ servant???  
> off he goes to bring his Merlin back.
> 
> shanenigans ensue.   
> i love me smut so yes to that always yes to that if the author chooses to include that x"D
> 
> i has issues with tags so imma just put them here i hope that's okay x.x'''  
> *Merlin/Freya tag is meant as platonic  
> *oblivious boys  
> *DoneTM Freya
> 
> pukajen's Prompt: Soulmates are a rare and highly revered everywhere except Camelot where they are viewed as something worse than magic.
> 
> Arthur has always known that he has a soulmate, but has hidden it from his father (at Morgana's? Gaius's? urging?).
> 
> Merlin has always felt a tug towards Camelot, though it is the most dangerous place for him, what with being magic AND having a soulmate.
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this. All mistakes are my own. If you see anything obviously wrong, or need me to explain something, let me know and I'll try to fix it!

Let’s make one thing clear. Arthur was NOT panicking. He was only worried— _slightly_ concerned—because he hadn’t seen Merlin since last night. Last night, when the idiot had run off in the direction of a wounded, man-killing beast! Not that Arthur cared about Merlin specifically, but it would look bad if the prince and head knight couldn’t protect one of the principal members of his household, and it was almost noon, and none of the people Arthur had asked had seen him, and not one of the guards or knights he had sent out hours ago had come back with any news. So, he wasn’t panicking, but he was allowing himself to be slightly concerned—for his reputation’s sake.

Pausing in a quieter part of the castle, he slumped against the wall. He tied up his pants again—he knew he wasn’t doing it right, there were too many loose strings he had just tucked inside, but they hadn’t fallen off yet, so he counted that a win—then dragged his hands over his hair and face. On top of Merlin missing, he was feeling the worse he had in months, and he still had to report to his father about last night’s attack.

“Sire, are you all right?” Arthur glanced up to see Guinevere holding a large basket. He slowly pushed himself off the wall until he was standing upright again.

“Yes, just a little tired. Thank you, Guinevere.” She gave a little smile and bowed and walked past him. 

She was a good friend… Arthur’s head snapped up. She was Merlin’s friend!

“Wait!” He ran to catch up to her again, “Have you seen Merlin today?”

“Not today, sorry.” He may have visibly drooped, and she bit her lip, “Was anyone injured last night? He could be helping Gaius.”

“Gaius! Of Course!” He could feel the life flowing back into his limbs as he grasped her shoulders, “Gwen, you’re brilliant!” Then he took off racing helter-skelter through corridors and stairwells to the home of the court physician. 

Bursting through the door, he needed an embarrassing amount of time to catch his breath enough to talk to Gaius, who at that point wanted to give him a full check-up for various maladies. Arthur was able to beg off on lack of sleep and crashing from the high of a fight, and only had to take one death potion. With that episode finally behind them, they could get to the real reason for the visit.

“Gaius, do you know where Merlin is?” Gaius handed him some tea and watched him set it down before answering.

“I can’t say that I know, your highness.” Arthur looked sharply over at Gaius, but the older man just moved to sit across from him and gestured that he should drink his tea.

“But he did come home last night after the battle?” It wasn’t meant to be a question, but it was, so he drank some tea. 

“No, and I don’t think he planned to. When I checked this morning, all his things were gone.”

“What?” That wasn’t… he couldn’t… “You mean, he just… left Camelot?”

“I don’t know, Sire.” That meant yes, the only real friend you’ve ever had left without saying goodbye.

“Gaius,” wow, was that his voice? He sounded like he was going to cry. He hadn’t truly cried in a long time. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, no.” Then Gaius was hugging him, “No, my boy. I didn’t know either. Rather, I think this is a case of a young man trying to find himself and where he fits. It’s never been quite the same for you, Arthur. Since you were born, you and everyone else have known that you were a prince, and you would be a prince until you became a king. You have been, and are still, taught the knowledge and skills you’ll need to be able to do that job well. Merlin didn’t have that. He grew up in a small farming village; for most of his life, that’s been all he’s known. He came to Camelot this spring, and within a week of arriving, ignoring the trips to the dungeons and the stocks, he gained the notice of the royal family and was saddled with two full time jobs. He’s had a rather abrupt introduction to the world of politics. Now, at this point I’m speaking from speculation because that boy hardly ever talks about things like this, but I suspect he’s feeling a bit lost. His position is enviable, but almost imaginary. Much of what he has here is entirely reliant on your good will. Most people in the castle are either the best workmen in their chosen fields, or they are of some kind of nobility. Merlin, however, is noticeably not nobility, and it has become well known that he has a propensity for making mistakes.” Arthur pulled back at the end.

“Gaius, that’s not why I keep him. It’s not about the chores.”

“I know.” Gaius’ hand came up to lightly pat his cheek, “We’ll just have to make sure he knows it when he gets back.”

“You think he’ll be back?” 

“Don’t you think so?” Gaius looked at him with his eyebrow armed and ready. It was that moment that only came every so often when you got the chance to quickly review the previous conversation to try and find the answer before the _your-stupidity-extends-beyond-my-comprehension-and-I-fear-for-the-future-of-this-country_ judgement eyebrow made an appearance.

Oh. “Oh.” Thankfully, his next step was already meeting with his father.

“Thank you for taking time to talk with me, Gaius, but I need to report to my father and discuss possible search parties for the body of the beast.” Watching the eyebrow retreat was a heady feeling.

“The Bastet.” Well, nothing was perfect.

“Right.”

“Thank you for taking the time to visit me, Sire. I hope you have a successful discussion.” Gaius escorted him to the door, then gave him a firm pat on the back, “And let me know if that sleep deprivation gets any worse!”

He could never be too thankful Gaius was an ally.

Arthur’s journey back across the castle was much less frantic than last time, and he managed to get word to George to have an outfit ready for him to change into for his report to the king. He used the walk to his chambers to mull over different approaches with his father. He had for Sir Leon to be sent to his room so he could update his information on that front. 

He was already so tired.

**Author's Note:**

> I have the story mostly done, but I didn't want to rush and end up posting trash. I'm planning on four chapters, but it might stretch to five if the boys insist on dragging things out. Nevertheless, the whole thing should be up in the next week or two.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
